Boards Alliance of Protectorate States
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || April 23, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Last Updated || October 26, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Cabinet - October 15 2007 | * Leadership Types * El Presidente - lukemos (Prathet Dee Gwah) * El Vice Presidente - peaderfi (Cryogen) * Ministerial Types * Minister for Internal Shenanigans - Clippeers (Clipperville) * Minister for External Shenanigans - Tumin (Overearth) * Minister for Financial Operations - Len Del Meurte (Habidaculus) * Minister for War - Inquitus (Himalayan Heaven) * Minister for Education - r3un4l (Bowlatoria ) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Treaties || * The BAP Rap Attack (MAoDP) - Mushroom Kingdom * Declaration of Neutrality - Green Protection Agency * Dark Vows - HoG, OBR, The Mafia, Black Peace Society, ODK and MrFixitOnline * PIAT - Defense Confederation |- |} = Coalition Charter = In The Beginning In teh beginning, there was Amp. Amp said "Let thar be BAPS!" And so BAPS was formed! He scraped some filth from boards.ie and from this dirt he crafted the nations. The people took notice and asked unto the Amp "Hey Amp, whut is these cyburnationz?" and thus Amp filled the nations. On the second day, Amp had a bowl of cornflakes, and created the forum. And the people did flock to the forum and post many silly things. Amp said "WTF n00bs... -_- Let thar be rules!" And so the Peace and War forums were created, and there was much rejoicing (and pillaging). Then Amp said "I are tired" and he rested. Thar was much confoozion, followed by Moshea becoming El Presidente. Membership Any aspiring Bapsters must be completely neutral before their membership will be considered. This means you cannot be in any other alliance, nor can you be at war with any aligned nation. Exceptions occur only under the express permission of El Vice Presidente, or El Presidente. Dur taken r JORBS The structure of the Government is as follows: El Presidente Oversees the Alliance to ensure that it is running smoothly and fairly. Is a Forum Admin and has complete authority (including veto powers) over all alliance operations. El Vice Presidente Helps El Presidente with all the dirty work. Temporarily assumes Presidential superpowers if El Presidente is unavailable. Is a Forum Admin and accepts/rejects applications to join BAPS. Minister for Internal Shenanigans In charge of running the elections and has the power to alter the election schedule provided notice is given. Keeps information flowing and is in charge of forum management. Has Super Mod powers. Must like cake. Minister for External Shenanigans This guy is in charge of talking to people on Planet Bob that are not in BAPS. It's a dirty filthy job but someone's got to do it. Negotiates for treaties, payment of reparations and generally keeping in touch with the outside world. Minister for Entertainment In charge of all things that can fly and explode. Tells everyone what to do during war. Manages the Baps Platoons, assesses enemy threats and is in charge of the Enemies of Baps list. Also oversees the War Bootcamp. Minister of Financial Operations In charge of all things dosh related, including the Economic Bootcamp, aid programs, passtrus, sleds and general freebie giving. Also releases funds to the Minister for War during crises. Must like the smell of green. The Parliament Article A - The Parliamentary Body I) All Bapsters are automagically members of the Baps Parliament, the legislative body of the alliance. II) Bootcamp Bapsters are considered members of the Parliament but may not run for office. III) Bootcamp Bapsters are those that have not yet passed the Economic and War Bootcamps. IV) Full Bapsters are those that have passed both the Economic and War Bootcamps, as well as having been members of the alliance for more than 1 and a half months. Article B - Motions I) A motion to introduce, modify or remove a current law/policy, or to amend the charter may be initiated by any member of the Parliament. II) If El Presidente or El Vice Presidente deem that there is sufficient support for the motion they may carry the motion to a Parliamentary poll. III) The ministers may also carry the motion to Parliamentary Polls if the subject involves their office. Article C - Poll Procedure I) Parliamentary Polls remain open for three days. II) El Presidente or El Vice Presidente may accelerate such polls should they deem it prudent. II) Such motions pass if they reach 50% +1 vote or greater in favour of the motion. III) El Presidente chairs the The Parliament, and retains veto power for any legislative changes. IV) If El Presidente is unavailable for a period longer than 24 hours, the Vice Presidente may exercise veto power in his absence, requiring unanimous support of the elected Ministers. Democracy in Action - Elections Article A - Schedule I) The Minister for Internal Shenanigans runs the elections, though El Presidente may oversee any or all proceedings if they wish. II) Election Nominations remain open for three days, at which point Voting begins. II) Voting remains open for three days, at which point the poll is closed. III) Voting is officially over once El Presidente confirms the successful candidate to their new ministerial position. Article B - Term of Office I) The term of office is three months. If a minister resigns, his replacement completes that three month term rather than beginning a new one. Article C - Nominations I) Any Bapster may nominate (or second) a Full Bapster for each office. II) A Bapster may only be nominated for the position of El Presidente if they have been a Full Bapster for a period no less than three months. III)Any Full Bapster may nominate themselves. IV) A Bapster must accept their nomination before they are included in the Election Poll. Article D - Voting I) Each member of Parliament may vote once for each ministerial office. II) The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, El Presidente will cast the tie-breaking vote. III) Should El Presidente deem it prudent, a second round of voting may be used to break a tie between two or more candidates. IV) El Presidente shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Impeachment I) Any Minister including El Presidente may be impeached and removed from office. II) Any Full Bapster may begin impeachment proceedings against either El Presidente or any minister by starting a petition thread in the Chamber of Full BAPS naming those they wish to impeach. III) If 55% of Full Bapsters post in support of said petition within 5 days it shall be deemed sufficient cause to proceed with a vote of no confidence. IV) It shall also be deemed sufficient cause to hold a vote of no confidence in respect of a minister if at least half of the cabinet express said desire. V) A vote of no confidence shall be open to all Bapsters, and remain open for a period of 3 days. VI) If the vote of no confidence passes (by simple majority) the election process for the specified government positions are immediately begun. VII) In the interim the ministers (or El Presidente) shall continue in office. VIII) Impeachment actions may not be vetoed. Removal From Baps I) Bapsters may be removed from the alliance by El Presidente if they are deemed to have broken Baps laws or have acted sufficiently against the interests of the alliance. II) All those removed from BAPS have the right to appeal. They may make a thread in the Prison section of the forums and have their appeal heard. III) Whether the appeal is granted or denied is decided by El Presidente no less than 24 hours after the appeal began. Foreign AIDS Nations in BAPS will receive aid if they so require it. Priority will be given to those nations that fought for BAPS during wartime but grants will be given to newer nations to help them grow big and strong. Protection Being in BAPS means being protected by each other. If a Bapster is attacked then other Bapsters must heed the call and help crush the attacker. BAPS will seek to form treaties with alliances it thinks are cool. HARDWIRED FAMILY VALUES Lastly, and this is hardwired into this charter. At no stage will BAPS ever declare war with GOONS. No matter how big BAPS grows we will be friends with GOONS. No future President can alter this section. Doing so will result in a kick in the BAPS. = BAPS Publications = Baps Currently has 3 active news publications. They are the Bappian Post, a broadsheet type paper, the BAPS Observer, which is in direct competition with the Bappian Post, and the BAPS, a tabloid style rag. The Bappian Post The BAPS Observer The BAPS Observer The BAPS The BAPS = Links = * BAPS Forums * BAPS Foreign Ambassadors Interalliance Lounge category:Alliances category:Black team alliances category:Boards Alliance of Protectorate States